Plantilla:Equipo
Sintaxis Completa (Opciones Estándar) Category:Equipos } | } | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} }| }} } | } | Galería | Galería }} }} | right = } | } | Desconocido }} }} | right = } | } | Desconocido }} }} } | | right = }Category: Equipos }s }} }} } | | right = }Category: Equipos con Identidad } }} }} } | | right = }Category: Equipos }s }} }} } } |(}} | | right = } | }Category: }, }Category: } | } | }|;}} | ;}};}}, ;|1}};|1}} | }- }}}=0|Expression}} | }Category: } | Tierra- }Category:Tierra- } }} }} | |(}} | (|1}}|)}}(|1}}|)}} }} }} }} }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | } | right = } }} }} } } } } } | |(Ear}} miembros|(Ear}} miembros|Afiliaciones|Afiliaciones}} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | }}} > 500 | | extrastyle = width:100%; margin:0px; border:none; border-top:1px solid ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | cuerpo = } }} | | right = } }} }} }} } | }}} > 500 | | extrastyle = width:100%; margin:0px; border:none; border-top:1px solid ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | body = } }} | | right = } }} }} }} } | }}} > 500 | | extrastyle = width:100%; margin:0px; border:none; border-top:1px solid ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | body = } }} | | right = } }} }} }} } | }}} > 500 | | extrastyle = width:100%; margin:0px; border:none; border-top:1px solid ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | body = } }} | | right = } }} }} }} } } } | Origen }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } | | right = } }} }} } } | | right = }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}} }|;|0}}}}/Creador }} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}} }|;|1}}}}/Creador }} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}} }|;|2}}}}/Creador }} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}} }|;|3}}}}/Creador }} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}} }|;|4}}}}/Creador }} | } | } | } }} }} } | } }} }} }} } | }|Temporada}} | }|{e}} | } | } }} }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | } | DesconocidoCategory:Primera Aparición del Equipo Necesitada }} }} } }} }} | } }} }} Equipo Debutado }} | rightheader = } | Última Aparición }} | righttext = } | }|Temporada}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} }} } } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } | Historia del equipo desconocida. }} } Equipo: } | } | Desconocido. }} Transporte: } | } | Desconocido. }} Armas: } | } | Desconocidas. }} } } | } | * No hay notas especiales. }} } } | } | * No hay trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } |(Tierra}} Miembros (Tierra |(Tierra|1}}|(Tierra-616)}} |* (Tierra}} Miembros (Tierra |(Tierra|1}}|(Tierra-616)}}| |(Tierra}} Miembros (Tierra |(Tierra|1}}|(Tierra-616)}} }} > 0 | |(Tierra}} Miembros (Earth |(Tierra|1}}|(Tierra-616)}} }} }} Miembros }} * /Apariciones}}|0| | /Apariciones}}}} Apariciones de * /Imágenes}}|0| | /Imágenes}}}} Imágenes que incluyen * Galería del Equipo: * Galería Fan-Art: } }| } } }} } }}|dc}} |* Discute en los foros } } | * [ }|[|}}||}}}}}| }|[|}}|]|}}}}} en Wikipedia.org]] }} }} } | } | * Ninguno. }} __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Plantilla Artículos } | Category: } }} }| }|[}}||Category:Wikify|Category:Historia Necesitada}} }} }||Category:Imagen Necesitada}} Uso Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL TEAM NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF TEAM | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Alignment = GOOD, BAD, OR NEUTRAL | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | TeamLeaders = TEAM LEADER | CurrentMembers = CURRENT MEMBERS | FormerMembers = FORMER MEMBERS | Allies = ALLIES | Enemies = ENEMIES | Origin = ORIGIN OF TEAM | PlaceOfFormation = PLACE OF FORMATION | PlaceOfDefunction = PLACE OF DEFUNCTION | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate them with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * The 'Status', 'Organization' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Status', 'TeamLeaders' and 'Origin', respectively. * How do we (should we even care to) deal with Public/Private identities of 'teams' as a whole? __NOEDITSECTION__ }}|dc}}|T }}